The Wedding
by Ashisme1
Summary: Lily reflects on her relationship with James before walking down the aisle
Lily looked out the window of the Potters' home and gazed at the glorious golden glow of the dusk sky. She breathed in the scent of the lavender fragrance coming from the garden below. She remembered how she and Euphemia Potter ("Please call me Mia dear, there is no need for formalities here") worked on the garden bed a few weeks ago. She had come around to the Potters a couple of times afterwards to help water and place a charm to keep the slugs away from the flowers.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see James kneeling down by the oak tree, gesturing animatedly to a giant black dog. Knowing Sirius' prankster nature, he was probably trying to convince Sirius to transform back into his human form before the ceremony.

Smiling to herself, Lily turned around and stood in front of the mirror. There was a bright eyed girl with flaming red hair styled into an elegant updo wearing a flowing white gown with a laced bodice looking back at her. This was it, the wedding day was finally here. Hectic weeks of planning and dragging poor James through countless of discussions with Mia Potter and her own mother about flowers, food, place settings, colour themes, music and most importantly secure protection for their guests, while also juggling their Order duties had come down to this moment.

If she had told her 11 year old self that she would be marrying James Potter someday, she would have broken into hysterical laughter. She and James had never seen eye to eye since their first year. He was a bit of a rowdy boy in the beginning, strutting around castle with his three friends, a band of notorious pranksters. He was always in detention with Filch, although she had noticed some of the professors being surprised at the level of magic the boys had managed to pull off. His head seemed to get bigger once he made Chaser on the Quidditch team and all the other girls were fawning and throwing themselves at him. By their fifth year he had been asking her out repeatedly but she had always shot him down. She disapproved of their antics and their bullying of her friend Severus.

But after she and Sev had their last big fight, James had really stepped up and gave her a shoulder to lean on. She thought of how he had come to mature over the years. She thought of how she came to know him without his mask of bravado and overconfidence. She came to know what a fierce friend he was to the ones he cared, how James, Sirius and Peter had risked their lives every month to support Remus at his darkest moments. Once Lily gave him the chance, she came to discover his kindness, his need to care and help others, his ability to see the best in people and his good-naturedness. She also learnt of his sensitive side, his fears and weaknesses, his hopes and dreams. She began to fall in love with him and felt safe with him. He seemed to bring out the best of her, constantly challenging her strengths. James was her partner in battle, always in sync with her thoughts and moves. He always let her do her stuff, never holding her back, knowing that Lily Evans hated to be handled.

He complemented her. Even their Patronus' matched. Stag and doe. James was her soulmate.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Her mother's head appeared at the door. "It's time dear" smiled Mrs. Evans.

As Lily Evans walked down the aisle holding on to her father's arm, everyone turned to look at her, except James. Only his messy jet black hair was visible, his head kept down. She could see her friends gasp in delight, her family smiling at her and the Potters beaming with joy. Even Vernon, Petunia's husband, was there, his face showing clear discomfort being surrounded by so many witches and wizards. She could hear wolf whistles from Sirius and saw Remus and Peter beaming from the altar.

As they reached the altar, her father hugged her, whispered "I'm so proud of you darling" and took his seat beside her mother. Lily turned around to face the man she would call her husband.

They both looked up at the same time. They both felt that familiar jolt as his hazel eyes gazed into her bright green eyes. "Hey there Evans," winked James. "It's Potter now actually," she replied with a sly smile. His lips curved into that irresistible smile and took her hands into his. As the minister proceeded with the ceremony, James and Lily knew in their hearts, no matter what challenges lie ahead, they belong together, forever.


End file.
